Finding the Marauders
by andromeda-dedalus
Summary: They've all come from different lives, some in the wizarding world, some out of the wizarding world. But at Hogwarts, they're together. A story about the entire life of the marauders at Hogwarts. (Only just started, will be going for a looongggg time hopefully)


Disclaimer: The world, story and most of the characters belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 1

1st September 1969

~Sirius~

I gripped the handle of my trolley, watching as Narcissa walked through the wall, then mother, then father, then Regulus who was desperately awaiting his turn to go to Hogwarts. And then there was me. I looked around the muggle station before I braced myself to run at the wall. I'd already been through the wall so many times. But this time was different. This time, I was going.

I joined mother and father on the platform, Aunt Druella kissed Narcissa goodbye, my mother didn't do the same for me though.

"If you, do _anything_ " she started, grabbing my ear, "Anything at all that could shame our name, you will be sorry." I clenched my jaw and gave a slight nod, following Narcissa through onto the train.

We entered a carriage on the train, Narcissa sat next to Lucius and they spoke in hushed voices together. I just stared blankly out the window. I didn't want to be here. Sure, I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but I didn't want to spend it with my family, I didn't want to be in Slytherin, I wasn't like the rest of my family. Though people rarely believed me.

The train jolted to a start, the chugging sound filling the air completely. We slowly began moving, building up speed as we went, and all of a sudden we were out of the station and countyside was rushing past the window. I shot a glance at Cissy and Lucius. I could just get up now and leave and they probably wouldn't give a shit.

So I did.

I pushed myself up from the seat and slid open the compartment door, bumping into Andromeda on the way out.

"All right there Sirius?" She asked in a kindly voice,

"Yeah, just going to look around." I told her,

"I don't blame you for not wanting to sit with them." She chuckles, nodding at Cissy and Lucius. "Well, see you around." I watched he as she made her way down the train, before turning on my heel and heading in the opposite direction. The Sytherins became Ravenclaws, and the Ravenclaws became Hufflepuffs and then the Hufflepuffs became Gryffindors. I stopped, looking in awe at the groups of Gryffindors that filled the compartments, I carried on walking. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a small, messy haired boy alone in a carriage. Should I go in? Yes. So I reached out to open the compartment door.

~Lily~

Sev wasn't to be seen. I frowned. How was I supposed to get onto the platform. My parents studied my ticket, as if it would tell them how to enter platform.

It didn't.

A small family were making their way down the platform in the distance, the boy appeared to have an owl.

"Mum look!" I said pointing at them.

"Don't point Lily it's rude!" Dad chuckled. The family were getting closer and I began gearing up to ask them how to get in.

"Um excuse me?" I said politely, "sorry to bother you, but I need to get into platform 9 ¾ and-"

"You're not sure how?" The woman smiled,

"Yeah." I sighed,

"No worries dear, all you need to do it walk through that wall," she pointed at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, "or you can do it at a run if you're nervous."

I nodded and clutched my trolley. I could feel the woman's eyes on me and I ran towards the wall, and into the wizarding world.

The platform was filled with smoke, I had to squint to make out the shape of a train. My parents popped through the wall behind me, then the family that had helped us.

"Thank you," I told the woman, she nodded kindly in response.

In the distance I saw Sev, I pointed him out and we made our way towards him.

"Hey Sev!" I grinned excitedly, I turned to my family tod at goodbye. Mum and dad kissed me goodbye and I turned to Tunie.

"I promise I'll write and tell you everything." I said,

"No need." She said coldly, looking away from me. Something in my heart tugged as I walked away and onto the train. Things between us would never be the same again.

Sev and I made our way down the train, checking each compartment as we went. Most of them were full of older kids, so we passed each one even quicker than the last, desperate to find an empty compartment. I stopped when I saw a compartment with only a small boy in, _he must be our age_ I thought. I nodded at the compartment, Sev shrugged so I slid open the door and stuck my head in.

"Er, would it be ok if we sat in here too?" I asked nervously, when the boy looked up from his book the scars that covered his face shocked me.

"Sure." He said simply, looking back down at his book, I smiled and Sev and I sat down.

We had not been sitting down for long when two girls stopped at the door to our compartment, one with mousy brown hair which was clipped back with a bow, another with dirty blond hair and striking electric blue eyes. The blond haired girl slid open to door,

"Can we join you?" She asked with what seemed like more confidence than I'd ever had. I shrugged, looking over at the boy with the scars. He nodded without looking up. The girls sat themselves down,

"I'm Marlene." The blond haired girl said,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily" I said.

"Alice." The mousy haired girl said, smiling shyly, Sev nodded at them and rummaged around in his bag for a book,

"That's Severus." I said for him. Suddenly I realised that I had never asked the scarred boy's name.

"I'm sorry," I started, "You let us sit in here but I never actually asked you name." I said to the boy. He lifted his eyes from his book,

"Are you talking to me?" He asked,

"Yeah. I'm Lily." I held out my hand,

"Remus." He said, shaking it. "You don't mind if I just read do you?"

"Course not!" Marlene exclaimed, grinning at us all.

~James~

Excitement filled me, I was finally going to Hogwarts! About time I guess. I pushed my trolley eagerly towards where platform 9 ¾ was hidden.

"Um excuse me?" A small voice said when we reached the barrier, I was dragged out of my daydream to look up at a girl with deep red hair. "Sorry to bother you but we need to get into platform 9 ¾ and-"

"You don't know how?" Mum interrupted kindly. I looked the girl up and down, then her parents, and her sister who stood sulkily besides them, _she must be a muggleborn_ I thought. Before I knew it the girl and her family were through the barrier.

It was my turn!

I'd never been onto the platform before, sure, I knew the breakdown of this all, but it didn't stop me from being nervous. I put on a display of confidence and marched towards the barrier with my trolley. A scarlet train filled the platform, and all over again the excitement was uncontrollable.

"Write to us when you've settled in ok." Mum told me, I grinned and nodded. Dad glanced at his watch,

"Nearly 11, time to go." he ruffled my hair slightly.

"Bye!" I told them, "See you at Christmas!" I clambered onto the train and began making my way down through the carriages. It wasn't long before I found an empty compartment. I slid the door open and struggled into it straight away, trying not to bash Zeus' owl cage. The train began to puff smoke as it started moving, I opened the window and waved madly at my parents on the platform. But once we were out of the station, the silence in the compartment got to me. Mum and dad had met each other and their friends on their first train to Hogwarts, and so far I was sitting alone. I kicked at the base of the seats opposite, trying to fill the silence. I squeezed my eyes tight shut trying to imagine all the good things that would happen at Hogwarts. But when I opened my eyes again, I was still alone in the compartment. I stared out the window at the countryside that whizzed past. _I'll find friends_ I thought. The sound of the door sliding open made me jump, I looked and made eye contact with a small boy.

"Can I sit in here?" He asked, I grinned, more than happy for the boy to join me.

"Sure!" The boy slid in and sat awkwardly opposite me. "I'm James." I told him,

"Sirius." He said.

~Peter~

We were going to be late for the train! My parents and I hurried through the barrier and onto the platform, there wasn't really time for heartfelt goodbyes, so mum just kissed my cheek quickly and dad patted me on the back before helping to lift my trunk onto the train.

As soon as I was on the train it jolted into action, making me fall over. I cast a glance around, hoping no one had noticed. I picked myself up, brushing myself off. I stopped at the first compartment I came across. At least the first that wasn't filled with older years. I slid open the door and the girl inside frowned at me,

"Can I-" I started,

"You'd better keep your gob shut if you do." She said harshly, I nodded at her before sitting down, making sure I sat at the other end of the compartment. I looked up at the rack above the girl's head, trying to read the name on the trunk.

Dorcas Meadowes.

I was in for a very quiet journey.

~Remus~

We got to the platform way too early. Just as planned. I wanted to avoid as many weird looks as possible. We all slipped onto the platform, making sure no muggles were looking as we walked through a wall, but then no one would believe them if they told someone.

Smoke was starting to fill the station, obviously they were still getting the engine warmed up. Mum and dad didn't stay long, they had to get to their jobs anyway. So as soon as they'd hauled my trunk onto the train they left.

I had 25 days, 25 days to settle in, 25 days to be normal, 25 days to make friends, 25 days until the full moon. I wasn't sure how the full moon would work at Hogwarts, Dumbledore knew about my 'furry problem' so I was sure he would have it sorted.

I slid into a compartment, shoving my luggage onto a rack above me and opening my book. The Hobbit. I'd picked it up in a muggle book shop when we went to Diagon Alley. I should have a while on the train, so I wouldn't be surprised if I finished it by the end of the journey.

About an hour later a redheaded girl stuck her head around the door,

"Er, would it be ok if we sat in here too?" She asked. I looked up from by book and saw the horror that went through the girl's eyes. _Dammit Remus why did you look up?!_

"Sure." I said, staring back down at my book. The girl and a greasy haired boy sat down opposite me. Everything was silent again. But not for long. I heard the door slide open again and a voice asked,

"Can we join you?" I felt the redhead girl's eyes on me. I nodded, not looking up from my book this time.

"I'm Marlene." one of the girls said,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily" the redhead said in response.

"Alice." another girl nervously said.

"That's Severus." Lily said for her friend.

"I'm sorry, you let us sit in here but I never actually asked you name." Lily said.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, realising she must be.

"Yeah, I'm Lily." She said holding out her hand. I shook it, looking up from my book cautiously,

"Remus."


End file.
